


Never Care Again

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe made a vow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Care Again

Ironhide said that he was no better than their enemy.

Maybe it was true. Sideswipe still really didn't care, one way or the other. But if continuing to hunt Decepticons meant playing by Optimus Prime's rules regarding the feeble humans, he would keep doing it.

The Decepticons had too much to pay for in his optics.

Until the day they were extinguished, they would pay for taking away his twin.

It didn't matter that would leave Sideswipe alone, with no purpose. He refused to deactivate until that full vengeance had been taken, and what came after was of no importance.


End file.
